


everything lies in the eyes of you

by acorn_ddddd



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Fix-It, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, honestly I love Tony Stark and Loki friendship, the loki we DESERVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorn_ddddd/pseuds/acorn_ddddd
Summary: “See you in Hel, monster,” His sword cleanly sliced through flesh.The Titan’s fear-ridden face bounced away behind him, laying to a stop in the dirt.And just like that, everything stopped.  He sighed, a smile appearing on his face as he stared at the body before him.





	everything lies in the eyes of you

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something I was read a while back and I wanted to make my own version. 
> 
> I might make a sequel on where Loki goes down to Earth and everything but honestly no promises aksksksk

“Tell me she’s lying. Asshole! Tell me you didn’t do it!”

“I… had… to.”

Loki Odinson, the presumed dead trickster god, was watching the scene before him, clothed himself in an invisible glamour as he sat a while away from the band of mortals and Thanos. He writhed his hands together in agitation and the everlasting urge to join the battle.

He noticed Tony Stark, the irritating mortal he had met years ago when he came down to Earth under the surveillance of Ebony Maw and The Other. The god could remember everything in which he did back then and lived the punishments for something he had little control over. He was known as the God of Lies after all. Who would be so foolish to trust his word?

With the sight of Thanos the Mad Titan right in front of him, his mind was instantly flung back to the scene in the Statesman. Thor’s devastated face in the sea of Asgardian and Sakaarian bodies. Admitting what he did was wrong to Thor was easy, but it was needed. Thanos was all about equal balance to the world. If Loki hadn’t taken the initiative, Thanos would just go for Thor instead. And Loki’s brother couldn’t fake his death in such an easy way.

He didn’t want to think about what Thor would do once he sees him again. Surely his trust in Loki will run out as soon as he finds out he’s been tricked once again. And so quickly after telling Thor he’d stay with him. 

To say it lightly, Loki dreaded it. 

So he followed Thanos, masking his magical signature. Thanos and the wizard were none the wiser. 

“No, you didn’t… No you didn’t!”

The mortal in the bright red jacket reared back his arm with a blaster in his hand, poised and tense to strike the Titan, the others shouting in disagreement. Before he could reach the purple face in front of him, Loki couldn’t sit by anymore and acted.

With a blast of green light, the mortal was knocked back as the God teleported himself between the beings, sending out an extra coil of magic to ensure the Titan kept in place. Thanos’ eyes widened in recognition and realisation that he probably didn’t, in fact, kill the trickster back on the Statesman refugee ship. The look in the Titan’s eye sent glee down his spine, seidr crackling on his fingers.

Judging by the other’s silence and lack of interference, Loki presumed they had trusted him enough not to make a strike towards the Titan, unlike the other mortal. They still stayed in their current positions, the two on his right grabbing the gauntlet, knowing better than to leave Thanos.

“Lo.. ki …” Thanos rasped out, his tone a mix of emotions that somehow got through even with the empath currently grabbing his head and mind with all her strength. Loki could feel his his seidr coursing through him in rivulets, almost sure his eyes were blinded with green light. It had happened before, but only a couple times. When Loki couldn’t control his magic and got overwhelmed easily.

Loki shook his head, his eyes fixed on Thanos and Thanos only, tunnel vision ignoring the others watching them, “I am a _god_. You can’t kill me, you _monster_ ,” He practically growled out, summoning a spare Asgardian sword to clutch in his hands, noticing the swirl of emerald swirling around it with power.

The only thing that was spiralling inside of his mind was the tortures he had to endure at Thanos’ hand. His skin itched underneath his armour, feeling as though it were re-living the pains and wanting to extract as much pain he can gather from Thanos. He wanted revenge, and he didn’t realise he was this desperate for it until now. 

He sent out an outburst of seidr towards Thanos, hearing him grunt in discomfort giving him a small amount of satisfaction. Loki then turned towards the others, blinking to readjust his focus.

Stark was staring at him, the faceplate of the iron man suit lifted away from his face. He was still tense and ready to defend if need be, but the sight of Loki had probably surprised him. After all, Loki hadn’t shown nearly _any_ of his magic back in New York. Seeing the mischief god radiating with magic and power must’ve disoriented him. 

“Holy crap, Reindeer Games. This you?” Stark started, glancing down at Thanos, who had started struggling against the green seidr keeping him down.

“I believe so, yes,” The god smartly replied, his eyes narrowing towards Thanos again, “You don’t deserve that gauntlet, nor the infinity stones,” He said, his voice low. The God’s grip on the sword tightened, anger rising back up at the sight of him. 

“Prepare yourself, Stark, child,” He said, taking a few steps back as he raised the sword. The man scrunched up his face, hesitating for a moment before taking the clearly-too-young teenager’s shoulders and steering his off the gauntlet and somewhere to the side.

“You deserve all of this. For what you did to me,” Loki smirked a bitter smile, bringing the glowing sword down on Thanos’ arm, cleanly severing the arm from purple skin and bone. He drunk up the sound of howling and growling in pain from the Titan. With quick movements, he kicked away the gauntlet and hand still inside away from him and when Thanos doubled his efforts in struggling, he sent another burst of seidr to pin him down. 

His eyes raised upwards to the insect-looking empath, mentally giving her a compliment. She definitely was stronger than she looked. Keeping a Titan’s mind at bay would’ve been very difficult for the amount of time she’d been up there.

“You might want to get down.” He smiled, his features softening just a tad. Only a tad. 

“On it,” The wanna-be-sorcerer said from beside him, his arms circling as he conjured a portal. He looked over to the wizard, eyes narrowing as they fell on the man. He hoped that the wizard was surprised at his power; it wouldn’t be easy to capture him in a portal anymore. Not with Thor around.

With the empath down from Thanos’ shoulders, the Titan began struggling with full earnest, his mind no longer trapped. Loki could feel a small headache appearing with the magic he was using and hoped to get this done as fast as he could.

Sending one more burst of magic to keep him down on his knees, the tunnel vision returned as he laid his eyes on his past keeper, “Thanos,” he growled. “ Is Thor alive?” 

Not answering the God’s question, the Titan remained struggling but it became obvious that he was tiring himself out. 

“He is! He’s alive, scary dude,” That must be the red-jacketed mortal. Loki presumed he had either just gotten up or had been staring in shock for the whole time. If the conversation they’d have before Loki intervened meant anything, the man had just lost a loved one. He knew how that felt, so he couldn’t exactly blame the mortal. 

Everything bad that had happened to Loki’s life in the past few years all had something to do with infinity stones, and Loki despised them with a passion. Flashes of The Other, New York, mother and very nearly Thor crept up in his mind. 

He tightened his hold on the sword in his grip, purple blood dripping from the end onto the planet’s dusty ground. Thanos deserved worse. A more drawn-out death. He nearly chuckled with bitter mirth. God, he felt as bad as Thanos himself, but he didn’t care. He only cared about how he deserved _pain._

He smirked, seeing the blood practically gushing out of the stub in his arm. He’s suffered enough, Loki thought.

With his arm raised outwards, his eyes locked onto Thanos’. Fear flashed through them and, _god_ did that make him satisfied. 

“See you in Hel, monster,” His sword cleanly sliced through flesh.

The Titan’s fear-ridden face bounced away behind him, laying to a stop in the dirt. 

And just like that, everything stopped. Only then, when Loki withdrew his magic and retracted back it back inside of his body did he feel the insistent ache in his head. He sighed, a smile appearing on his face as he stared at the body before him. 

Before he got to say anything, he was unexpectedly swept into a hug, the man rambling as he held on, “Oh my god, oh my god. You did it, Reindeer Games. I had no idea you could do anything like that. Oh my fucking god.”

Loki allowed himself this, relaxing in the hold of the mortal. His legs felt like jelly but he didn’t think it had anything to do with his magic-use, “Thank you, Stark,” he gently smiled.

“Um, Mr.Stark? Who is this?” The mortal holding him let go, Loki almost stumbling as he did but expertly hiding it. Stark turned towards the teenager, and everyone who was with them. He swept his gaze over them all, relishing in the sight of respect in their eyes.

“Oh, right. This is Loki. He’s a friend, Pete.”

When he heard that specific wording, when everyone thanked him for what he had done, and when the child turned his gaze upon him, wonder practically sparkling in his brown eyes, did Loki allow himself to relax.

He could finally be in control of his own life.

He was finally at peace.


End file.
